A Portrait of Time
by Sozuki
Summary: Salazar/Harry - Godric/Draco -- A painting sends both Draco and Harry back to the time of the Founders. Will they be able to find a way back to their time? Will they even want to after they get to know the Founders?
1. What would you do?

**A Portrait of Time**

By Sozuki

_Chapter One_

Growling, Harry slammed his hands on the table making Ron and Hermione jump in surprise and pushed himself up from his seat. He had just about enough of them complaining. Nobody seemed to take to heart the effort Harry was trying to make at getting rid of the rivalry between the four Houses.

Harry had talked to as many of the people he trusted as well as the people he hoped would listen and help him in his endeavor. He knew that Slytherin would be the hardest to convince as they were the least trusting of them all. They mostly kept to themselves and had very few friends from the other Houses. Harry was counting on those he knew had friends in Slytherin to reach out and spread the word and make living at Hogwarts a much better, not to mention safer, place.

He had thought that Ron and Hermione, most of all Hermione since she was all for equal rights, would be helpful and be an active part in Harry's plan. But apparently he was wrong, because Ron hadn't even tried to back off on the insults and Hermione hadn't tried to stop him.

Was it so ingrained into their minds that they didn't even realize what they were doing?

While Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were getting along better than before, nobody had bothered to take that first step towards Slytherin. Since Harry was the one to give the idea motion, he decided that he would be the one to take the first step.

People were surprised, though the Slytherins were suspicious, when Harry had offered to help a Slytherin during class. Harry then got into the habit of offering any help he could towards the Slytherin students, no matter their year. He helped a couple first years pull a small prank on a fellow Gryffindor classmate of theirs, a second year with her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, a third year with his spell casting, and so forth.

It had only taken two days of this type of attitude towards them for Draco Malfoy to approach him. Though, when Draco did get to him, he didn't come for help or anything of that matter. Draco showed his true Slytherin side and accused him of planning something against his whole House.

After that, there were still many fights between the two of them, but they were getting fewer and farther apart as the year went on. Finally, Draco had taken it upon himself to corner Harry and demanded to know what he could do to repay him for his kindness towards his fellow Housemates. After all, he didn't want to be indebted to Harry Bloody Potter of all people.

Harry had just laughed and shook his head. When Draco insisted that something be done to equal the balance between them, Harry had decided on what he wanted from him.

He asked if Draco would work on his patience when they were in each others presence.

"I have enough healed scars from our past encounters, I think I can live without another addition." Harry had said and laughed. Draco agreed to work on his patience, but only if Harry worked on being more tolerable.

After a couple weeks of effort, Harry and Draco had inwardly agreed that they became friends. But if anyone asked, they were just able to tolerate the other for a long period of time.

Hermione had rolled her eyes when Harry said that and the proceeded to define the word "friend" to him.

Currently, three months after Draco and Harry's confrontation, Harry was tired of their complaining and decided that leaving the Great Hall and his barely touched lunch sounded like a good idea.

Draco, who had been on his way over from his table to talk to Harry, stopped in front of the two Gryffindors that were left behind.

"What did you do now, Weasel?" Ron glared and Hermione rolled her eyes. Both of the men before her haven't been able to get past their, as she decided call it, disagreements.

"Before we get into our petty arguments, children," Hermione started, drawing both of of their gazes to her. "I'm going to the library to do my homework, like someone else that I wont bother mentioning." She shot Ron a heated look. She stood up and shouldered her bag before reaching for Harry's that he left behind. Holding it out for Draco to take, she began again. "Would you please bring this to Harry? I'm sure we said something in the past five minutes that upset him, but I'm sure it's nothing big."

When Draco took the bag, she continued, leaning forward slightly. "He hasn't been sleeping very well lately so he's a little cranky." Ron snorted and she smacked his arm with the back of her hand, not even bothering to look and ignored him as he rubbed it to sooth the pain.

Draco looked at where Harry had sit, noticing that he hadn't eaten. Through out their time together, Draco had picked up on some of Harry's lesser known traits. Like when he was stressed about something, he would loose his appetite, not that he ate much anyway.

"His map should be in there so you shouldn't have a problem finding him." He looked back to Hermione when she spoke. Ron stood and shouldered his bag as well before reaching over and grabbing a dinner roll.

Ron tossed the roll to Draco as he passed him, following Hermione out the Great Hall, the unspoken clearly heard between them.

Sighing, Draco sat Harry's bag down and started his search through the surprisingly organized contents. Pulling out the map, he grabbed another dinner roll and shouldered the bag along with his own.

---

There is another room somewhere a couple doors down from where Fluffy had lived in the third floor corridor. It may have been a living quarters sometime in the past, but was deserted sometime before Fluffy and the Philosophers stone. The room, although dusty from the lack of use, had a warm decor. Though Harry had asked Dobby to clean it a bit when he decided to make the room a place to frequently visit. There was an overstuffed couch in front of a fireplace that lit whenever someone entered. There were small bookshelf's on either side of the fireplace, though the books were anything but interesting. There was a bed in the far corner that Harry and even Draco had fallen asleep in on occasion.

On the other side of the room, there was a painting of a time-turner and nothing else. The painting was wonderfully colored and part of the magical item reflected light back from where ever it had been when it was painted. Behind the time-turner, there was a sea of different colors blending together, though most of the colors were either blue or green.

Draco walked though the door, not bothering to knock, and found Harry standing in front of the painting. Harry glanced over towards him just in time to catch a dinner roll before it hit in the chest.

Walking over to where Harry was standing, he dropped both their bags by their feet and started pulling a piece of the dinner roll apart and shoving it into his mouth. Harry followed his example and turned back to the painting.

"What would you do if you could go back in time?" Harry asked, placing another chunk of bread into his mouth.

Draco shrugged. He never really thought about it. Of course, there were many things he'd want to change, but he never wasted his time thinking about what could have been.

Before anything more could be said, the time-turner in the painting suddenly flipped upside down before a few quiet clicks could be heard as it was twisted many times over.

Suddenly, bright Celtic runes were appearing and surrounding them on the cold stones beneath their feet.

There was a brief flash of light, and they were gone.

---

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Salazar and the others will appear in the next, so keep a look out!

For those of you who are wondering about the pairing, this fic will for sure have two. Salazar/Harry and Godric/Draco. If you dislike those pairings, then please disregard this fic and head on to another.

Please let me know if you see any errors that need to be corrected.


	2. The Blame Game

**A Portrait of Time**

By Sozuki

_Chapter Two_

Harry groaned when his pillow decided to move without his consent. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable on the hard surface he was sleeping on, but that plan was blown when he pillow decided that the shifting was not to be had, and practically threw him from its presence. Catching himself before his head hit the stone floor, he glared up at his 'pillow' and readjusted his oval thin framed glasses he had bought before he went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies for his last year at Hogwarts.

Draco turned to him suddenly, grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him to a sitting position mirroring his own. Getting in Harry's face, Draco yelled.

"POTTER!" Draco started to shake him. "What in the name of Merlin did you just do?!" Harry grabbed Draco's arms and shoved them off him before he was shook to death.

"First of all, I didn't do anything. Second, what are you talking about, Draco?" Rubbing his forehead, he finally took a look around.

They were where they were before, but things were slightly different.

For instance, there was a nice rug in front of the fireplace and there where many more books on the shelfs that had been slightly bare before. The room seemed much brighter and had a more lived in feel to it, but there was no one there but themselves.

"'What am I talking about?'! Look at where we are! This room may look the same, but it sure as hell isn't!" Looking around the room again, Draco sighed and muttered to himself. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today."

"You and me both." Harry replied to his friends mutterings and climbed to his feet, brushing the would-be dirt off his pants. "This place does seem cleaner though. I wonder what happened."

"Don't you remember that Time Turner?" Draco asked, rising to his feet as well. Turning, he faced the painting. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

The Time Turner was there in the painting, but it wasn't what it looked like before. Before, it was a beautiful painting that showed that even inanimate objects can be portrayed as beautiful if not eye catching. The Time Turner was in the same position as when it moved; upside down. But now it was broken and draining down from the painting and onto the stone floor was a pile of sand.

"Harry? Are you sure you didn't do something?" Harry was now standing beside him watching the sand fall with a blank look on his face. Not tearing his gaze away from the still gathering sand, he could see him nod out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you think happened?" Draco tried asking, hoping what he was thinking was wrong. He remembered the painting moving and there had been runes on on the floor as well as a bright flash of light, but after that, he didn't remember a thing. He assumed he must have passed out.

"I'll tell you what I think happened, but I am going to hope that you will prove me wrong." Harry sighed. "The painting is of a Time Turning, and possibly with the mention of traveling through time, we might have activated it some how, resulting in us heading back in time."

Draco was silent for a moment before he sighed as well.

"That's what I think happened as well." He paused. "Hey! Wait a minute! You were the one that mentioned something about going back in time! I said nothing of the sort! This is all your fault."

"I was trying to make conversation." He glared.

"Okay, look." Draco rubbed his temples. "We wont figure anything out if we just stand here and argue."

Looking around again, Harry realized that their bags had been brought with them. Squatting down by his bag, he opened it and started digging through it. Pulling out the Marauders map, he activated it and stood. His eyes widened and he began to shake. The map fell from his loose fingers and he began to pace.

Draco, worried what had caused his friend to act in such a way, rushed forward and grabbed the map from the floor.

There were many names running about the place that he didn't recognize, but that wasn't what caught his attention and gripped it for dear life.

Four names stood out above the rest.

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin were gathered together in what would be the headmasters office in the future.

He raised his hands to his temples again and sighed in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, still pacing in circles around the room. "They obviously know we are here, the castle must have alerted them of some type of intrusion. We're as good as dead!" He grabbed handfuls of his hair and started to pull. "What reason would they have to believe us if we told them we are from the future?" Growling, Harry flopped down backwards onto the couch.

Walking over to the couch so he could properly see him, he debated whether or not to shove Harry's legs over so he could sit. Changing his mind altogether, he plopped down on Harry's stomach, causing the teen to grunt at the added weight.

"Let's take a look at our options, shall we?" Draco started, leaning against the back of the couch. "What do we have with us?"

"We have the Marauders Map, school books that contain information that probably isn't even available yet, two wands, one pain in the ass Slytherin, and a headache." He covered his eyes with his arms.

"Ha bloody ha, Potter. You don't happen to have your invisibility cloak, would you?"

"If I did, I would have mentioned it."

"Just checking."

Neither of them said anything else for the remainder of the hour. Harry kept his eyes covered and Draco kept an eye on the map, watching as the Founders were searching different sections of the school individually.

"We can't stay in here forever, Harry."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know! I don't usually get into these types of situations!" Draco growled and crossed his arms.

There was a brief pause.

"We could go to the library." Harry suggested, peaking out from underneath his arms. "Hermione always went to the library when we had problems. She always seemed to find something useful there. Maybe we can find a book on how to get back."

"How do you expect us to get to the library if there are students and teachers everywhere? Not to mentioned four blood thirsty Founders."

"Dinner should be starting in the next hour. We can sneak off while everyone is off eating, then we can grab some books. We're students here as well, there should be a problem."

"We're students from a thousand years in the future. Of course there will be a problem."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" When Draco shook his head, Harry nodded slightly and recovered his eyes. "Wake me if anything happens."

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

---

After an hour of looking through the books on the shelfs on either side of the fireplace, Draco reluctantly shook the tired teens shoulder to wake him.

Most of the students were at dinner and no one was around the third floor corridor, so they escaped off to the library, leaving their bags behind. Harry kept an eye on the map in case one of the Founders decided to change their current search area as well as keep an eye out for any stray students not attending dinner.

They only had to duck behind a couple statues before they finally made it to the library. The librarian of this time was no where to be seen, so they took that to their advantage.

They were so involved in their search for books on time travel and Time Turners, that they had forgotten about the map. So it was too late to run when they heard voices coming from the entrance.

Turning to face each other, the grabbed the couple books they could carry and still run with.

"Godric, we've already checked here. We'll never find out who breached the wards if we keep going in circles." A deep silky voice said, causing Harry to jump at how close they were. They were maybe two bookshelf's in front of them.

Another, who must have been Godric, groaned. "I told you, Salazar. A couple paintings saw a couple suspicious characters running around and dodging students left and right." His voice, although deep, held a distinctly lighter tone than his companion's.

Draco quickly waved Harry over to the other end of the shelfs and Harry stumbled as he tripped over one of the piles of books they gathered. They hid themselves behind the ends just as Godric and Salazar whipped around the corner to see what had caused the noise.

Harry held his breath and looked towards Draco, his eyes shining in distress. Draco motioned for them to try and run for the door. As quietly as they could, the ran around the shelfs separating them from the two Founders. Before they could get past the last row of shelfs and make a run for the door, Harry heard a quiet hiss. He was surprised he could hear anything over the pounding of his heart.

That hiss had apparently alerted the two men of the escapees that were near the exit.

As they sprinted out the door, the two men only caught a glimpse of a pair of black school robes, and the back of two heads. One a messy mop of black, the other a rather disheveled blonde.

Godric and Salazar both raced for the doors, but once they reached them the two boys were nowhere to be seen.

There was another hiss as a snake slithered out of its hiding place around Salazar's neck.

"_I can still smell them. I will lead the way, master."_

Salazar nodded and allowed his snake, Sasha, to slide down his body and pool herself onto the floor.

"Godric, you go and gather Helga and Rowena. I'll meet up with you later." Godric nodded and watched as Salazar took off after Sasha who was slithering up ahead.

'Aren't I usually the one who goes rushing off into things?'Godric questioned himself as he ran off to find Helga and Rowena.

---

They were almost back up to the third floor corridor. Though, they didn't have the luck they had while getting down to the library. They had passed quite a few students, not bothering to hid themselves until they got closer to their room, which told them that dinner was coming to a close.

Rounding the corner from the last staircase to the third floor, the leaned against the wall and panted. No one, it seems, went down that corridor. This past was very much like the future in that respect.

"What a great idea, Potter." Draco said, gasping for air. "Not only were we sucked back in time, but now we're stealing books."

"We'll give them back!" Harry defended before taking a deep breath and holding it for a second, trying to regulate his breathing.

"We forgot about the paintings." Draco murmured.

Harry nodded and leaned his head back against the wall. His headache was strongly re announcing itself, causing him to wince.

"We should head back." Draco pushed away from the wall, still clutching the two books he held.

"Yea."

They got as far as Draco opening the door to their temporary hideout when he heard a gasp.

'It figures that we wouldn't be able to make it.' Draco thought with a sigh.

A snake had slithered it's way up Harry's leg and was now making itself comfortable around his neck. Though, not at all in a friendly way.

Draco reached for his wand--

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" That silky voice from before traveled down the corridor. Both Harry and Draco whipped their head around to face their to-be captor.

He stood around average hight for a man around his mid-late twenties. He had long ebony hair that just barely brushed past his shoulders. He had on dark forest green robes which had gold clasps and a dark green belt, just a shade darker than his robes. His deep chocolate brown eyes shined sadistically in the dimly lit hall.

"Great." Draco muttered, but still slipped his wand into his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Their to-be captor smirked.

Draco turned when Harry gasped as the snake started to tighten around his neck. Turning back, Draco glared at the wand that was pointed in his direction.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry open his mouth to speak. How Draco knew, just _knew_, that Harry would try talking to the snake, he didn't know. But he did stop him from doing so.

"Potter." He growled, not taking his eyes away from the man in front of him. Harry had seemed to get the hint, but still glared at him all the same.

Another man ran from around the corner and stopped at the sight before him.

He had shaggy light brown hair that hung almost bothersome around his eyes and brushed the back of his neck. He was the same height as the man dressed in green and had similar clothing, only a dark shade of red. His light blue eyes brightened when he saw the other man.

"There you are! What did I miss?" He sounded almost ... excited.

---

I would have had this out much sooner, but I had laptop problems. Still do, actually. So now I have to write it and then type it, since I do most of my writing on the bus.

First, I want to thank all of you who reviewed and even those who didn't review but are watching the story for updates. Thank you all so much! I'll try and get chapter three out as soon as possible!

And again: Please let me know if you see any errors that need to be corrected.


	3. How About Some Tea?

**A Portrait of Time**

By Sozuki

_Chapter Three_

Salazar glared. Though the glare was meant for Godric, he did not take his eyes off the young man before him.

"As you can plainly see, Godric," he drawled. "I have found and cornered our intruders."

"Technically, we aren't even that." Harry muttered. His face was slowly reddening due to the fact that the snake wrapped around his neck and shoulder area. The snake wasn't tight enough to cut off his breathing, but it was enough to make it slightly difficult and Harry was positive that it was putting more pressure than necessary on a main artery since the blood didn't seem in much of a hurry to leave.

"Excuse me, beautiful." Harry said to the snake, hoping she understood English since he didn't dare speak Parseltongue since Parselmouths were rare in this time.

_Actually_, he thought to himself. _The very first is right in front of me._

"But since I don't think your master would want me dead yet, could you possibly loosen enough for me to breath properly? All the blood pounding in my head certainly isn't helping my headache either."

Sasha didn't know whether she should feel offended by the stranger's words or preen under the attention, because after all, she was a beautiful snake.

"_Should I, master?" _She hissed to Salazar. _"To request such a thing in this situation,"_ she paused for a beat, _"He's either very stupid, or very powerful."_

Salazar nodded his approval and Harry let out a sigh of relief when Sasha loosened her hold. He gripped the two books he held in his left hand tighter and shifted them slightly behind him, much like how Draco had done, so they didn't attract attention.

"You are a unusual one, aren't you?" She asked no one in particular. Harry glanced down at the snake, her dark head mere inches from his face. It was difficult to pretend as though he didn't understand her.

_If only you knew. _He thought. After giving up the brief staring contest, he looked back to what was going on around him.

"How about we all go sit down, have some tea, and talk?" Harry suggested, mentally laughing at the idea as well as wanting it at the same time.

"Well aren't you feeling optimistic." Draco drawled. "Not that long ago you were pacing around the bloody room saying over and over how doomed we were."

"No tea then?"

"Potter..." Draco growled.

"Look at the situation we are in, Malfoy. Don't you think it would be a smart idea to try and compromise? Hell. There are two very powerful wizards right in front of us. Maybe they know something."

Draco continued to glare at him, and Harry glared right back. "Look, Malfoy. You're a Slytherin, aren't you? Isn't knowing when to give up in the job description?"

"Well it seems we switched places. Suddenly I'm a stubborn Gryffindor and you are a sneaky Slytherin. Just goes to show you we've been around each other too much." He raised his hands, his wand slipping back up his sleeve. "Fine. They can probably help us … if they don't kill us first." He shook his head and sighed.

The two founders followed the conversation closely only to find that they both had more questions then they had a moment ago.

"Tea then?" Godric was rather fond of tea. Salazar groaned.

"Definitely a Gryffindor trait." Draco muttered to himself.

"Fine. But since you are here, you get him." The Slytherin gestured towards Draco. "I already caught that one." He vaguely gestured toward Harry.

_'That one'_, Harry thought._ I don't even get a gender identification. I'm a 'that'._

Godric walked over, unafraid and not at all worried, towards Draco. "You found them both and you are fully capable of dealing with both. Why do I have to help?" He complained, grabbing hold of Draco's left upper arm and started to leave the corridor, not bothering to apologize as Draco stumbled.

Harry had to bite back a laugh at the rather disgruntled look on is friend's face. However, his amusement didn't last long as Salazar came up and grabbed him as well, following Godric out of the corridor.

"Helga and Rowena have always tried to get us to share when we were younger. Maybe I'm just now taking it to heart." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

---

The four of them arrived at the stair case that normally lead to the Headmaster's office, however Harry and Draco noted that the gargoyle was absent and the stairs were unmoving. Unfortunately, they would have to climb the flight without magical aid

Instead of a desk, past headmaster portraits, and random books and gadgets, there was a half-circle table with papers scattered everywhere and a couple bookshelves lined the walls.

Two people were already present in the room. A beautiful dark brown, near black, haired woman, with royal blue robes and glittering, ocean blue eyes, gazed curiously at the newcomers. The other was a wavy-haired blonde woman with bright green eyes, her robes an almost mustard shade of yellow. They both looked like they could be in their mid-late twenties.

Salazar and Godric dragged them to the two chairs that were a little ways away from the flat side of the table. Godric turned and went to a side table so he could prepare the tea. Salazar stood in front of them.

"If you do not impose any danger, then you wouldn't mind leaving your wands temporarily in our care." He waited, arms crossed.

Harry and Draco exchanged a brief glance before looking back at the man.

"We may be young..." Draco began.

"But we aren't stupid." Harry finished, causing Draco to wince.

"I would have used a better word. Please try and improve your vocabulary."

"Cry me a river."

Neither looked away from Salazar while that exchange took place.

"Then how do we know you don't intend to do something?" Helga asked in her soft voice.

"A 2:1 ratio isn't exactly the best of odds." Draco said, ignoring the confused looks being sent their way. Neither him nor Harry bothered mentioning they've done just that before and came out on top.

"Why should they trust us when we have their wands?" Another voice chimed in, this time Rowena's. She nodded her thanks to Godric who provided her with tea before he took his seat next to Helga.

"Fine." Salazar spat and turned to take his seat between Godric and Rowena. Sasha unraveled herself from Harry's neck and followed after the man, sliding herself into one of the man's larger robe pockets.

Now all four of the Founders of Hogwarts where sitting in front of them drinking tea. Harry found the whole situation kind of surreal.

And thus, the interrogation began.

"What are your names?" Godric asked, starting with the basics. But the basics were never the basics when it came to Harry Potter and whoever had the misfortune of being dragged along for the ride.

"Well, you see..." Harry started. "This might be a problem." He turned to Draco for help.

"What?" Draco asked, wide eyed and with false innocence. "You expected to be served tea as well? Would you really drink tea offered by strangers?" He relented when Harry glared. "The Malfoy family line was around during this time and I'm sure the Potters were as well. If we can't trust them with our names, how the hell are we supposed to get back?"

Harry sighed and gripped the books in his lap tighter.

"Draco Malfoy." He told them with his head held high.

"Harry Potter." Harry muttered.

"How old are you?" Godric continued questioning.

"We are both seventeen." Draco answered.

"How did you get into the school?"

"We're students here." Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.

"No, you defiantly are not. I would remember. We are three quarters of the way done with the school year, after all." Godric countered.

"What the clod means," Draco shot Harry a dark look, "Is that we got here by accident. Some idiot said something about time in front of a certain painting."

"We are too students here and I already told you that it wasn't my fault!"

"Students from this time and students from our time are completely different! And this is definitely you're fault. You're Harry Bloody Potter after all! You were born to make things difficult!"

Harry stood from his chair, the books falling loudly to the floor. "That's right, I am Harry _Bloody_ Potter! The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived! That makes everything terrible that has happened from the very day I was born to this very moment my fault!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Draco said, crossing his arms.

Helga stood from her place at the end of the table. "Come now, boys. Settle down and we'll talk this over. I'm sure everything will be just fine once it's all sorted out."

Harry was shaking in anger, ignoring everyone else in the room but Draco.

"If this whole thing is my fault, then you won't mind if I make everything worse, will you?" He growled. Staling to the table only to slam his hands down upon the hard wooden surface. Harry ignored the sudden stinging pain that shot up his arms and slowly abated.

"We are seventh year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just this year, I started a personal mission to try and clean up a hazardous mess that you two made," He glared at Salazar, who didn't look the least bit concerned and Godric, who was wide eyed but interested at the turn of events.

"As a result, I got upset and went to the third floor corridor and and went to sulk in one of the few rooms off the third floor corridor. There is a painting in that room that must have taken us back in time, because there is no other way we could have gotten here except for that stupid painting of a time turner! When we got here, we thought we could find books in the library that could tell us how to get back to our time. I think you know the story from there." He said the last line sarcastically.

Turning, he went and plopped himself back into his chair next to Draco. Resting his head in his hands, he groaned softly.

"My head still really hurts." He muttered, his head pounded in time with his still rapidly beating heart.

"Well at least you covered everything." Draco shrugged. "I would have done it better of course."

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes and winced.

---

First of all, I'd like to thank Reader for offering to be my beta for this story. Hugs and Chocolates for her! _hugs_

Second, thank you all again for the reviews and story alerts! I'm surprised there are so many people that like this story, but I wont complain! THANK YOU GUYS!!!


End file.
